


TinierMe

by ghostb0y



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bad references to things i dont even watch, i just wanted cute bbies, its not porn, sadly i wasnt in the mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:37:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3131468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostb0y/pseuds/ghostb0y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dave joins tav's ***PRIVATE*** chat room that he set up to do fun things and B)</p>
            </blockquote>





	TinierMe

**Author's Note:**

> ahh yes, the days of tinierme when i would sit on my ass like any normal eleven year old and make my selfie look like gin ichimaru from bleach. what a wonderful time.  
> requested by that-one-homestuck-fangirl on tumblr (well it was an ask prompt but i wrote shit didnt i)

Your name is Dave Strider, and you have been sitting here refreshing this godawful orange pink and white page for the past exactly 3 minutes and 27 seconds. Why are you doing this? You don't deserve this. Except oh wait yes you do, because your selfie is looking hella fine and ironically a lot like some generic blue haired anime bimbo, just like you've paid $45.78 for over time (a worthy investment indeed). Your not-really-serious-but-super-fuckin-cute internet boyfriend is coming online tonight from wherever the fuck he's from--he keeps saying hes an alien from "the never ending void of space", his words, not yours--so naturally you're waiting for your chance to see him. Well. See his avatar, anyway. 

After 18 more seconds of waiting and six more refreshes later, a new message pops into your inbox. You quickly check the contents of the message, and cant help but smile at the dorkiness of it. Something about a frog, and you think that was a reference to pokemon? Who knows, he's a weird dude.  


Speaking of weird, theres a giant space at the bottom of the message, as if he'd just pressed enter a bunch of times. Knowing about his penchant for using BBCode to make his text invisible just to fuck with you, you highlight the chunk of blank space, but it actually is just a bunch of blank lines. Except... there's two small lines of text at the bottom of the blue square, and what you read makes your face practically melt you blush so hard.

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this  
> tinierme isnt even a thing anymore


End file.
